Rubik's Cube
by exoblush
Summary: Luhan harus membenahi dirinya sendiri. Luhan harus menentukan nasib hidup selanjutnya sendiri. Dengan bantuan Rubik, setiap perputarannya menentukan jawaban. Hunhan! and EXO as other cast.


Hunhan/G/drama

_Exoblush present_

**Rubik's Cube**

_Ketika hidupmu ditentukan oleh sebuah benda, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkan hidupmu terbawa oleh sentuhan benda itu? Mencoba menghancurkan benda itu? Atau hal gila lain yang akan kau lakukan? _

_Aku harus menentukan apa jawabannya. Karena jika tidak semua bisa hancur, semua hidupku._

" _A cube with six sides, six colors and fifty-four small squares is a object that describe the life. "_

Matahari telah memunculkan sinarnya dipagi buta seperti ini. Membiaskan sinarnya keseluruh permukaan bumi. Memberi tanda kepada para manusia untuk segera bangun dari tidur dan melakukan aktifitas yang dibutuhkan agar tetap bertahan hidup.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya , membiarkan sinar matahari itu memasuki retina matanya perlahan. Menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia melirik jam di nakas sampingnya. Masih jam 6 dan itu artinya Luhan bangun tepat waktu.

Jalan terseok menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan badan sebentar kemudian segera melesat kedepan lemari pakaian, mengambil beberapa stel seragam dan memakainya. Aktifitas pagi yang terlihat membosankan.

"Pagi, eomma" Luhan terlihat tengah menuruni tangga lengkap dengan seragam dan tas yang menempel sempurna dipunggungnya.

"Pagi sayang, sarapan?" Ibu Luhan yang masih menggunakan celemek berlari mendatangi anaknya yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir.

"Seperti biasa, tidak." Luhan mencium pipi ibunya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih keluar rumah dan berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Jangan lupa makan di kantin sekolah. Ibu tidak mau kau sakit, sayang. Hati-hati dijalan." Luhan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kayu rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi aktifitas yang terlihat membosankan.

Lingkaran hidup yang Luhan jalani menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi penguasa sejagad. Ibunya selalu berpesan kepada Luhan agar dirinya belajar dengan tekun, karena kelak ayahnya akan memberikan segala aset perusahaan ketangan Luhan. Menjadikannya CEO Lu Corp selanjutnya. Dan itu akan terjadi mungkin 5 tahun kedepan.

Tidak pernah ada hal yang spesial ketika Luhan tiba disekolahnya. Luhan bukanlah anak terpandang dipenjuru sekolah yang dipuja-puja, walaupun statusnya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Lu Corp, perusahaanmarbel terbesar di China dan Korea Selatan. Luhan juga bukanlah pemilik status _nerd_ yang biasa dibully, jadi, berjalan santai dengan earphone hitam tanpa hirauan dari siapapun sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari Luhan.

"Lu!" Luhan memutar badannya dan menemukan seseorang bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah memanggil namanya sembari berlari. "Huh! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kemana saja kau dua hari belakangan ini, eoh?" orang bertubuh mungil itu berbicara sambil terengah. "Aku kesekolah,Baek." Luhan kembali berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan orang tadi. "Yak! Jangan bercanda Luhan! Aku berani bersumpah tak menemukanmu dimanapun disekolah ini selama dua hari terakhir! Bahkan aku mengecek atap sekolah, gudang, dan ruang rahasia milikmu itu." Orang berbadan mungil itu kini berwajah merah padam menahan amarah. "Ck, maumu itu apa Byun Baekhyun? Aku kan sudah bilang aku disekolah. Kau saja tak teliti." Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap kedua mata orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu dengan tajam.

"Aku berada di ruang rahasia didalam ruang rahasia."

Luhan memasuki kelasnya yang lumayan ramai, kemudian melihat sebentar arlojinya yang berada di tangan kirinya, "20 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai." Luhan bergumam.

"Hai Lu. Wassup?" Lelaki berkulit tan dengan nametag hitam bertuliskan Kim Jongin itu selalu menjadi orang pertama dikelasnya yang menyapa Luhan disetiap pagi. "Kau tak bosan menyapaku terus-terusan?" Luhan berjalan santai menuju mejanya masih dengan Jongin yang setia mengekornya. "Aku hanya bangga menyapa sahabatku yang akan menjadi CEO." Jongin tersenyum bangga sambil membenahi kerah kemejanya. Memang Jongin dan Luhan bersahabat, bahkan sejak mereka berada didalam kandungan. Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat persahabatan mereka terlihat sedikit ganjil. "Ck, basi." Luhan memasang muka masam dan memilih duduk dibangkunya. Memilih mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kubus kecil dari dalam tasnya—rubik.

Jongin memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, yang menurut Jongin, Luhan selalu hidup monoton. Datang kesekolah,duduk,makan,kemudian pulang. Oh, jangan lupakan kebiasaannya memainkan benda bernama rubik itu. Jongin berfikir, ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya sahabat masa kecilnya ini yang dulu begitu ceria berubah menjadi sosok monster dingin yang mengerikan.

"Lu." Luhan menatap malas sahabatnya itu. Masih dengan rubik ditangannya dan muka masam yang masih setia tercetak diwajahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Lu." Jongin mengambil kursi kosong disamping Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya disana. "Menceritakan apa memang? Aku tak punya cerita." Jawab Luhan cuek.

"Hhhhhhhh. Kenapa kau mejadi seperti ini? Sejak awal masuk SHS kau berubah, aku khawatir bahkan sampai detik ini." Jongin mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tak punya masalah, oke? Aku hanya sudah mengalami pubertas makanya seperti ini. Sudah balik sana pacarmu menunggu." Luhan menunjuk seseorang berbadan mungil dengan mata besar yang sedang duduk manis dengan dagunya, memberi tau Jongin bahwa sejak tadi orang bermata besar itu memperhatikan si kulit tan itu.

"Hhhhhhh." Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin mendesah kecewa pagi ini. "Lu, aku sahabatmu. Ceritakan. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk Kyungsoo, aku sudah memberitaunya bahwa aku ada urusan denganmu." Jongin terlihat malas. "Kita sudah beranjak dewasa, jangan bersikap kekanakan. Aku tau ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, bukan Luhan yang aku kenal." Jongin kembali mendesah kecewa. "Aku sudah menahannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini untuk tak menanyai dirimu mengapa kau berubah. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Lu. Kau berubah terlalu drastis. Bahkan kau menghilang dua hari belakangan ini." Jongin mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan mulai berdiri. "Waktuku kosong setiap saat." Dan sedetik kemudian Jongin melangkah pergi dari meja Luhan.

"Aku tak mampu menceritakannya." Gumam Luhan nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Jongin menanyai dirinya. Banyak hal yang berubah antara dirinya dengan Jongin, seperti Jongin yang tak lagi menyapanya atau Jongin yang memilih pindah bangku yang jaraknya menjadi sangat jauh dari Luhan. Luhan sudah terbiasa seperti ini, ditinggal orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Luhan sengaja, dia juga bahkan tak tau mengapa semua ini terjadi. Semuanya terasa singkat.

Hari senin pagi, dan aktifitas Luhan masih sama. Masih monoton.

Luhan melirik jam dinakas sampingnya, masih jam 6 pagi. Luhan melesat pergi kekamar mandi membersihkan badannya sebentar dan setelah itu segera beranjak kedepan lemari pakainnya.

Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Melihat betapa menyedihkannya ia dari hari-hari. Tak ada yang membaik dari dirinya, justru dia semakin memburuk.

SREETT

PRANGGG!

"Apa itu?" Luhan segera melihat seisi kamarmya. Kosong.

Luhan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan menemukan serpihan kaca disekitar. "Apa ini? Mengapa ada disini?" Luhan menatap heran pada serpihan kaca tersebut. Luhan sangat yakin bahwa ia tak menaruh benda berbahan kaca disekitar kamar mandinya. Luhan kemudian menatap aneh, dia baru sadar jika pintu kamar mandinya tertutup, padahal tadi pintunya masih terbuka. "Ada orang didalam?" Luhan memegang knop pintu kamar mandinya dan memutarnya kearah kanan.

KLEK

"Luhan?"

_**To be continue**_

Hai! Welcome to my new fanfic. Fanfic hunhan pertama yang aku buat nih hehehe, ngomongin soal hunhan aku sedih pas tau gabakal ada hunhan moment lagi, yeah kalian pasti tau karena luhan ngajuin tuntutan buat mutusin kontraknya. Tapi aku seneng pas tau luhan kembali muncul dipublik, dia udah keliatan sehat :')

Btw, makasih buat review yang kalian kasih buat aku. Apalagi buat yang My Swallow kkk~ ngebacain review kalian tuh lucu. Dan buat fanfic yang ini, gimana? Penasaran ga? Hehehe, aku sengaja buat chap 1 pendek karena tuntutan bikin kalian penasaran(?) silahkan kalian tebak apa yang sebenernya terjadi di kolom review~ Sehun belum aku munculin karena peran Sehun belum dibutuhkan disini hehehe. Dan fanfic ini adalah rombakan dari fanfic yang berjudul sama waktu aku publish di sebuah blog ff exo. Aku ubah karena yang dulu ngerasa kurang greget.

Okedeh, langsung aja. RnR please?


End file.
